Project Summary/Abstract ? Development Core The main objectives of the Development Core (Dev Core) are to engage and support early career population scientists and launch innovative research projects by diverse interdisciplinary teams. These objectives support the overall aim of our proposal for P2C infrastructure support, which is to design, create, and use new data to advance population science. The Dev Core services will enhance the scientific impact, innovation, and productivity of work within the Population Studies Center's (PSC) three primary research areas: (1) Family and Intergenerational influences on Health and Wellbeing; (2) Reproductive Health, Fertility and Romantic Relationships; and (3) Population Health, the Life Course and Biosocial Processes. The Core's activities will harness the significant resources available at PSC, the Institute for Social Research, and the University of Michigan. To achieve the Dev Core's aims, we will use: (1) pilot project seed grants; (2) periods of intensive research mentoring for junior faculty; and (3) senior, experienced peer review of proposals. The Core's activities are explicitly designed to increase all PSC scientists' competitiveness for peer-reviewed external funding. Consistent with the unifying features of our center, our approach will focus on the use of data from innovative, large-scale surveys, new administrative/organic data-linking science and experimental designs and interventions. Axinn, Bailey, and S. Murphy were selected from our faculty to lead this Core because they each provide scientific leadership in one or more of these key data science areas.